


Birthday Traditions

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Wojciech is a chatterbox and no matter how much Gail tells him to keep his gob shut, he just won’t.





	Birthday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is fictional.

No matter how cliche it would sound, it was tradition for Gail to watch _The Little Rascals_ on her birthday. It was her favorite movie, and should always watch it for her birthday - it was the tradition. Movie watching with her parents after she ate her favorite meal - roast chicken and vegetables cooked by her father and a slice of carrot cake her mother made every year.  

After moving away from home to pursue a career opportunity, she had learned to spend her birthdays alone in her small apartment, rather than her favorite home cooked meal she would get fried chicken and mashed potatoes from _KFC_ and a banana bread loaf at her favorite bakery just a few minutes from her own apartment. But she kept the tradition of watching her favorite movie.

However, this was the first year she would be sharing her birthday with someone other than her family. They ordered her regular _KFC_ birthday menu - because she was adamant that she was not to cook on her birthday but rather be cooked for and he was adamant that he was a guest and should not cook - got her boyfriend to go buy her the banana bread from her favourite bakery and then settled on the couch to watch her favourite movie.

Gail loved her boyfriend - she had come to that realization just a few weeks ago - but now she was having a hard time exactly why she invited him over.

 

_Wojciech Szczesny did not know the meaning of being quiet._

 

“I still can't believe I have never watched this,” he remarks to the dismay of his girlfriend.

“Woj,” she started.

“How does his hair stand up like that?”

“Woj,” Gail repeated trying to get his attention.

“What kind of parents name their child Alfalfa? Isn’t that a kind of grass or plant?”

“Wojciech,” Gail uttered his name exasperatedly.

“Does he have siblings? What are they called? _Weed_? _Marie Juana? Artificial grass?_ ” he laughed thinking he was so funny.

“SZCZESNY!”

“Huh?” He looks at her to find her annoyed face on.

“You said you were going to shut up.” Gail said pouting.

“But I’m hilarious. I cannot be contained!”

“Shhh!” Gail stopped him from saying more by pressing one finger against his lips. “Stop. Stay quiet and enjoy the movie.”

“But what if I have a question?”

“Just watch the movie.”

“But what if I want to share something funny.”

“Woj,”

“Babe! Look!” he pointed at the telly and laughed loudly.

Gail sighed, she needed to watch _The Little Rascals._ It was tradition. She had to do it or something bad would happen for the year. She was a little _\- a lot -_ superstitious and that was why she continued to wear her Wilshere jersey when watching his games, just like she did when she first watched the game and then met him afterward, still wearing that jersey. Plus, he was nominated Man of the Match so she knew she always had to wear the Wilshere jersey.

She shrugged off the arm he had over her shoulders. She paused the movie before turning to stand in front of him.

“Babe?”

Having enough of telling her boyfriend to shut up, she decides to make him shut up. She straddles him, her eyes never breaking contact with his. She cups her jaw and presses her lips hard against his and when his mood changed from surprise to accepting, and her own mood changed from pissed to calm, her lips softened and she kissed him breathless.

She pulled away, a smirk on her lips as she finally silences her boyfriend.

“If you keep quiet and behave until the end of the movie, I promise to make it up to you and Woj Jr.” she gave him a seductive look and ground her bottom against his crotch. “Do we have a deal good sir?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her flushed against him, enjoying the way her soft behind was massaging his middle and the way her nipples were hardening into hard nubs under her shirt as the rubbed against his chest.

“How will you make it up to me?” his voice low, as he thrust back against her grinding ass.

“Well; you’ll just have to behave and see later.” She pecked his lips and pulled away from his hold. She turned her back to him and resumed the movie.

“Promise to make it worth it.” Wojciech asked as he draped his arm across her back to bring her closer to his side as she took her place beside him.

“Yes, if you promise to keep quiet for the remainder of the movie.”

“Promise.”

“If you keep talking, you won’t get anything but the front door slamming against you pretty ass.”

“You’re cruel but still, thank you for thinking my ass is pretty.”

“Wojciech shut up, please.”

He sulked as Gail continued to watch the movie, 

However, not even the promise of sex could shut Wojciech up and it didn’t take more than 10 minutes of silence before he had to give his input on the movie.

“Woj! You promised to let me enjoy the movie!”

“Why does _you_ enjoying the movie have to depend on _me_ shutting up? You’re cruel.”

Gail gave him the stinkeye and he felt bad. “Ok fine…” the big Polish goalkeeper pouted making her feel bad for being so snappy.

Her features turned soft and her lips formed a smile. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his. “I promise to make it worth your while later.” She pecked his lips “Just sit still and behave for the remainder of the movie and let me finish my tradition.” He nodded and she happily turned her attention back to the telly.

Wojciech could not stop looking at his girlfriend’s feature and his mind went into overdrive thinking of possible ways for her to make it up for his forced silence and way to keep quiet until the end of the movie.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and brushed his lips against the knuckles.

“I’ll have to keep my lips busy in another way then.” he whispered against her skin as he turned her hand to kiss her wrist.

Gail tries to ignore him but his lips were leaving a trail of goosebumps and distracting her from her movie.

“Woj!” Gail exclaims and wiggles as she is hoisted up by his big strong hands and placed on his lap; his bulge pressing against her behind.

“There, I like this position better.” He brushed aside her hair to uncover her smooth neck and shoulders and placed a soft peck on the skin. “I promise to be quiet,” his breath against her exposed skin sending shivers down her spine. “So you can get to watch the movie.”

Gail tilted her head to face him; she narrowed her eyes and her mouth set in a straight line, warning him to behave. He gave her a big goofy innocent smile and nodded towards the TV.

But her attention was once again taken away from the movie when her boyfriend grazed his lips against the shell of her ear.

“Woj, babe, you said you’d - ”

“I am being quiet,” he pointed out.

“Won’t you be quiet without touching me.”

“But I have to keep my lips busy or else they start moving on their own and words come out and then you won’t get to enjoy your movie and most importantly I won't get my reward.”

“There are kids on the telly. How can you…mmmm…” her eyes closed as he paid attention to that spot that always rendered her weak-kneed.

“Think of sex.” his breath against her skin making her moan. “I’m a man. Plus, look at those kids. Doesn’t it make you want one of your own.”

“You better be using that condom I know you stash in your wallet,” she said in a threatening voice.

“Is that a go signal?”

“No.”

“Then that must be a challenge.” he smirked.

“Woj!” Gail cried out his name as he flipped them so that she was lying on the couch on her back while her boyfriend was on top of her, his fingers dancing on her sides sending her into a fit of giggled.

“Wo - woji- ciech.” she tried to ask him to stop but she was so ticklish she could barely breath at his assault. “I’m…going…to…pee.” she said between breaths.

“Sexy.” he said stopping and giving her a moment to catch her breath before closing the distance between their lips.

“Woj, my movie.” Gail said between kisses.

“It’s over,” he replied as he molded one breast.

“It’s not,” she countered, swaying his hips under his.

He reached over and muted the movie before returning his full attention on her to kiss her.

He takes off his shirt and shows her his bare chest letting her admire what she could have instead. Wojciech knew Gail loved his body.

“Damn,” she exclaims before tugging at his pants. “We’ll have to watch the movie again later,” she says.

He steps out of his undies and grins at her. “Or, we can make our own birthday traditions.”

He pulls her shirt over her head and drops it on the floor. He cups and molds her breast, his fingers running over her hard nipples, exciting her. He kisses the column of her neck and follows the slow to her shoulders where he lets one bra strap fall. He repeats the action to the other side before slipping his hands behind her to unclasp her bra and take it off.

Once bare on the top, he pulls her pants and panties off her leaving her lying in her birthday suit. He proceeds to kiss her all over, starting from her ankle, up her legs and thighs, grazing briefly the sensitive nub atop her sex, her navel, between the valley of her breast, up her neck to reach her lips.

They share a passionate kiss, their tongue playing and teasing each other. Wojciech’s hands roaming her body restlessly, playing with her breasts, flicking her hard nipples, running up and down the curve of her body, squeezing her behind; while Gail’s hand played with his hair.

Gail released a sigh and a whimper when Wojciech cupped her sex. She undulated under him, urging him to touch her more but he kept his hand still.

“Babe, Woj,” she moaned as she slipped a hand between them to lay it over his hand. She moved his hand urging him to touch her, finger her, anything to calm the growing desire between her legs.

He follows her instruction; the heel of his hand pressing and rubbing her clit while his finger buried inside of her, pumping in and out to her pace.

“Ah! Woj! Yes!” her head drop back, exposing her column. He latched to a spot under her jaw sucking it.

“AH!” Gail’s hand closed around his stiff cock and pumped his sex up and down to the pace of his fingering.

“Oh! Woj! I don’t think I will last long.” She groaned when he crooked his finger hitting her g-spot. Her hand closing around his meat tightly.

He stopped his action and pulled her hand away. He reached for the condom on the back of his pants and held it up for her to take. She ripped the packet and quickly donned the protection on him.

He lined his cock against her entrance. In a swift motion, he had buried half of him in her making her cry out his name in pleasure. He grinder against her before nearly pulling out completely and then pushing nearly his entire length.

Gail laced her fingers at the nape of his neck and brought him close to her. His lips brushed against her cheek as he fucked her, the room filling with the sound of her moans, his panting and the sound of their skin slapping against each other.

Wojciech could feel their orgasm nearing. He stopped his thrusting and changed their position. He made her sit on the couch, her back against her shoulder, he spread her legs high in the air, his hands keeping the position before stepping in and pushing his entire length in her, pistoning in and out a rapid pace.

Gail had her hands in her hair as she tried to keep up with her boyfriend but it wasn’t long before her climax took over her body, making her tremble at the intensity and soon after her boyfriend too came undone.

After Wojciech quickly stepped away to get rid of the used condom and clean himself, he lied on the couch and made her lie on him. Her head resting by his neck, her hand over his rapidly beating heart.

He ran her hand over her damp hair and just let them catch their breath. The credits of the movie running on the screen of the TV caught his eye and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Babe,” he whispered, getting her attention. “Gail, the movie is over,” he noted to his tired girlfriend who only replied with a grunt.

“I was quite quiet. I think it’s time for my reward.”

“I didn’t even get to finish the movie. You get no reward.” she says, but he can feel her lips turning into a smile and her hand trailing up and down his torso.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one screaming _‘Wojciech. Wojciech! I’m coming. Fuck me. More. Ahhh!!!_ ” he imitated her, earning him a slap on his abs.

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
